The Journey Home
by Edwards Gurl
Summary: Alphonse has his body back, but doesn’t wish to live a life without his brother. Wrapping himself in the only thing that could bring him and his brother back together, his health slowly declines. Mean while.... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


A/N: Ok I'm sure you all heard this before but it's the rules I have to put this up. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. cries If I did I would only take Edward and leave the rest behind.

Edwards Gurl: Ok I know that When Edward brought back Alphonse Al lost all his memories for the four years that he was in a suit of armor. Will in my fic he remembers everything. If you don't like it then too bad, I have the power and say so, because I am the author of this story.

'_Thinking.'_

"Talking."

Summary: Alphonse has his body back, but doesn't wish to live a life without his brother. Wrapping himself in the only thing that could bring him and his brother back together, his health slowly declines. Mean while Edward who is living In Munich is trying his best to find a way back to his brother. Will Edward get there is time to save his younger brother from his own doings? Rated PG-14 for violence, and language.

Enjoy the story:

Alphonse Elric stood on top of a hill looking down at a small stone. He had been standing there for little over an hour. His golden brown hair blew in the wind some of which got in his grey eyes. Slowly the innocent grays filled with tears to the brim. He remembered how all of his troubles started here at this grave many years ago. It had been five years since he and his older brother Edward Elric stood here mourning the passing of their mother. Five years ago they both agreed to bring her back using the forbidden form of alchemy. Slowly the tears ran down his face, following the trails of the ones that had fallen just hours ago. He brought his arm up to rub them away. He stared at his own two hands, the very hands that his brother gave his life to give him.

'_Nii-san……Why did you do this?_' He thought to himself as he collapsed to his hands and knees letting all the pain and sorrow out. "We could have found another way." He cried out. His hands scraped the hard dirt beneath him, and he pulled his hands into fists. He stayed there at his mothers grave crying. Slowly standing up he said goodbye to his mother's grave and started his walk back to the Rockbells.

Alphonse Elric was a 15 year old boy in spirit, but in body was only 10 years old. _'Nii-san what went wrong with the transmutation?'_ He thought. _'Was this the only way I could come back?'_ So many questions ran through his mind. For four years of his life he had been stuck in a hallow suit of armor. For four years he and his brother had gone threw hell just to get their bodies back to normal. Yet it seemed that they needed to give up more for just one body to be brought back. Alphonse was angry with himself. Why was he the only one who got to come back? Why wasn't Edward here with him? Did they do something wrong, or was it Equivalent Exchange?

Al looked up when he heard barking. Den came running up to him with the clicking and clanking of his automail paw as it hit the floor. Alphonse smiled as he bent down to pet the large dog. "Hey there Den." He said with a weak smile. He looked up as he saw Winry come running over to him. "Hello Winry." He said trying his best to make everything look like it was ok.

Winry came to a stop when the younger Elric said hello. She knew that he had been crying again today. The stain of his tears left their mark on him going down the ones made the day before. Kneeling down so that she was at height with him and Den she spoke. "Hey Al, I see you were crying again." She said as she patted Den on his head. Alphonse looked down at the ground somewhat ashamed with himself. "It's ok to cry Al." she said as she watched him.

He nodded his head as he stood up with Winry and Den. "Winry do you think that Nii-san will come back?" he asked as the three made their way back to the house. Winry was quiet for a moment. She really didn't know how to answer him. She didn't want to say he would, cause then that would just give him false hope and break him even more if Ed never did come home. But then again she didn't want to say no.

"To be honest Al I'm not to sure. I hope he comes back." She said after finally finding the right words. Tears of her own started to swell in her eyes. _'For your sake Al I hope he does find a way home.'_ She thought. She had been the two brother's friends ever since she could remember. And ever since she could remember she had been there in someway to help the two out. Now she felt helpless. Al was like a little brother to her and she wanted to do anything in her power to help him, but there was nothing she could do.

Al nodded his head. "I hope he does." He muttered. He wasn't sure if Winry heard him or not, but at the moment he didn't care_. 'If Nii-san can't find a way here then. I'll bring him here, or go to him.'_ He said to himself as a determined thought. _'Someone way we'll be with each other again.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Edward sighed he rested his head on his right hand. "Are we there yet?" he asked slightly annoyed. The other younger man sitting next to him shook his head with a slight chuckle. The older man who was driving the car that the three rode in laughed a little. asked with a smirk. Alphonse Heiderich smiled at Edward. He had light blond hair, with light blue eyes.

"Your just so impatient Ed, calm down." He said with a smile. Edward stared at Al for a minute being reminded of his younger brother back home. He met Alphonse Heiderich shortly after he came to this side of the gate. Getting along with him so quickly and easily the two struck up a friendship and almost considered each as brothers. Together they both bought a small apartment in Munich, which was where they were heading. Alphonse was studying in rockets which he hopes would some day be used to go into outer space.

"Edward I told you I would let you know when we got there." The older man said. He glanced behind him to look at the two boys riding in the back. His golden eyes looked back to the road ahead. This mans name was Hohenheim Elric. He had long blonde hair in which he wore pulled back in a ponytail. He wore glasses over his golden eyes. The young man who was complaining just a short while ago was his son Edward Elric. He too wore his golden blonde hair in a ponytail. He had golden eyes to match.

"Yeah I know you said that but come on, that was about an hour ago." Edward said with a sigh. He glanced over at the other boy in the back with him. "Hey what are you laughing at Al?" he

"Yeah well my ass hurts from sitting so long." He said with a small grin. Alphonse shook his head. Ed stuck his tongue out acting like a little kid, which in return he got a tongue back from Al. Hohenheim just chuckled as he watched the two through the rear view mirror. It had almost been half a year since Edward came to this world since he last saw a small on his face. Hohenheim was beginning to worry that Ed would never pull out of his depression. But it seemed that fate was smiling on him when they met Alphonse. The two started to hang out with each other, then when they found out they were both interested in the same thing agreed to share an apartment.

After another full hour of 'are we there yet', the trio finally made it to the apartment. Edward was the first out of the car and stretched his cramped legs. Al got out of the car almost as quickly as Edward did, but did so in a formally manner. Hohenheim turned the car engine off and got out looking up at the building. Grabbing the boy's suitcases he walked up to the two chattering teens. "So which floor are you boys on?" he asked still staring at the building.

"We're on the third floor Mr. Elric." Alphonse said as he reached for his case. This of coarse Hohenheim refused to give up. Shrugging Al walked up to the door and held it open for the two Elrics to walk inside. Nodding his thanks, Hohenheim walked up the flight up stairs as Al and Ed ran past him. Ed got to the door first unlocked it and let the two in.

As you first walked into the apartment you walked down a small hallway which led into the dining room. Next to the dining room on the right there was the small kitchen. To the left of the dining room was another small hallway that had four doors two on each side. The first two doors that you came upon were two bedrooms. As the last two was a small bedroom and adjacent was the bathroom. Setting their bags on the table Hohenheim turned around in circles looking at the small place. "Are the two of you sure this is big enough?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah dad this is just fine." Edward said coming back from touring the bedrooms. "I even picked me out a small room." He said with a smile. Al came back from the same direction as Ed had come from.

"This place is just right for us. If we need to get a bigger place we could always rent from down the street. It's just that we're both so tight on money and we don't want to borrow any from others." Al said with a smile as he grabbed his suitcase. He headed down the hall and took the room across from the bathroom to unpack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinako walked through the front doors of the Rockbell household. She set her things down on the ground next to the door. Smiling softly as Den came to greet her she made her way into the kitchen from where she found Winry washing the breakfast dishes. The smile that played across her face soon faded as she looked to a plate that sat on the table. She sighed as she knew instantly who the plate full of food belonged to. Yet she still had to ask as if to confirm it. "I see he didn't eat again." She said as she lit a pipe and stuck it into her mouth.

Winry looked sadly at her grandmother. "No I tried to get him to eat, but he refuses to leave his room." She said as she dried her hands on an apron. "I do know that he eats a little because every morning I find dishes sitting in the sink." She said. She walked over to the table and picked up Alphonse's plate and set it in the frig.

"Don't worry Winry. Right now he's going through a stage. The one person he looked up to is gone. We just need to give him time." Pinako said with a small smile. She took the pipe from her mouth and blew out the smoke. "I'm sure that once time goes on he'll start to act like his normal self again." With that she put her pipe back into her mouth and walked into the living room to see what all needed to be done today. She stopped when she came to the stairs and looked up at the only visible door. Behind it was Alphonse who refused to come out and speak with the other household residents. _'I just hope he realizes this soon. I fear for his health if this keeps up.'_

Alphonse sighed as he walked away from his room. _'I'm sorry for worrying you two, but I have to do this. That way Nii-san and I can be together again.'_ He thought He walked back to his desk which held the only light in the room. Upon the desk were stacked several piles of books. He pulled up his chair as he picked up the book he had been reading. There were several things scribbled and circled inside the pages. "Teacher said something about a gate. Nii-san said the same thing. So if I can just figure out how to open it then there shouldn't be a problem." He muttered. Flipping a page his eyes scanned the words._ 'These are the same books that we studied since we were boys. Maybe I can find some answers if I study harm enough._' Flipping the page he sighed. "This is hopeless I can't get anywhere unless I try a Human Transmutation." He looked up at the morning sky._ 'Maybe I should just go downstairs and act like everything is alright. Keep them worrying.' _With his mind made up Al pushed away from the desk and walked out of his room.

Making his way down the stairs he walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch he turned on the television and stared to surf the channels. From outside Winry heard the sound of the TV. Slightly curious she walked into the house from the front porch. "Al you finally decided to come from you room." She said with a smile as she sat on the arm of the couch. He turned to look up at her with innocent eyes.

"Yeah I figured that staying in my room and crying over everything wasn't going to make anything better so I thought that I should just do what I thought Nii-san would do and try to enjoy what I have." He said with a smile. Winry studied the smile. She gave him one of her own, but it was forced. She knew the younger brother way too well to know that his smile was fake. _'But he's trying. I can give him credit for that.'_ She thought.

"Hey Al it's a nice day out. Why don't we go for a small walk?" She suggested. He looked at her for a minute as if trying to figure out why she wanted to leave the house. True it was nice outside, and he hadn't left the house let alone his room for a few days. Thinking it over for a few more minutes he figured it wouldn't hurt much. Nodding his head Winry smiled. "Ok just grab your coat its still a bit breezy out there." Al laughed at her. First it was nice out then it was a bit breezy. _'I just love the weather we have here.'_ He thought with a slight chuckle.

Al quickly got his coat on and opened the door. Racing Den to the outside he jumped the stairs with a laugh. Winry followed closed behind him, but pulled the door shut. She was about to run after him, but was stopped by her grandmothers voice. "You realize he is just pulling our legs. He won't enjoy what he has. Because Edward wouldn't be able to live without his brother." She said in a voice that told everyone that she heard that excuse so many times. Winry nodded her head and smiled. "I know grandma, but I can always give him the support that he needs to live a happy life with what he has. When he's ready he'll come and talk with me." She said as she remembered the last few words Maes Hughes ever said to her. Pinako smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Hey Winry come on I thought you were the one who wanted to go out and walk." He yelled form the stone wall that separated the Rockbell property form the rest of Resembol. He waved his hands over his head. Den stood beside him wagging his tail and barking. Winry waved her hand back at him and turned back to her grandmother. "All we can do is wait and hope that someday everything will turn out fine." She said before running off to catch up with Al who had once again started to walk off.

"What were you and Auntie Pinako talking about?" Al asked as he walked beside Winry. He looked up to her with his grey eyes. He hated how a year younger turned into five. He was now smaller than all of his friends. But knew none of them would say anything. The entire town of Resembol knew what hard ships the young man had gone threw, and refused and didn't tolerate any fun poking gestures made to the small Elric. Winry turned to him with a smile. "She was just saying how I needed to keep you from the house as long as possible. But we both know there isn't much to do out here." She said with a small giggle. Al chuckled lightly. Winry did have a point. This place just being a small town and a lot of open space, there wasn't really much to do. Yet when they were kids they found everything to do. Making up stories, or rather it was Edwards's mind that came up with the idiotic ideas on what to play.

They walked in silence for a while. It was a comforting silence, which said there was trust between the two. That everything would be just fine. Yet Al felt that he was portraying that trust by keeping his secrets to himself. A small frown slowly made its way to his face. _'I hate keeping everything a secret, but if they knew they would try to stop me.' _He thought. He was so caught up in his own thought that he didn't hear the question that Winry had asked him. "Huh?" he asked as he looked back up at her.

"I asked if you were alright. It looked like you zoned out and was in a different world." She said with a bit of worry hanging in her voice. The same emotion played in her light blue eyes. She searched his face for any answers that he might leave hidden.

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking of Nii-san." He said. True he was thinking of his brother, but that wasn't the whole truth. _'I'm not gonna let them worry over something that they don't have to.'_ He said making up his mind to keep everything a secret. "Winry a lot can change in four years. Tell me have there been any new residents? I want to know if anyone moved here." He said trying to change the subject. Winry not thinking anything of the sudden change shook her head.

"Just the same people, no one really likes living in a rural area. With so much going on in central and over big cities they don't really care for the smaller areas." She said with a smile. "I really like the way everything is. Truthfully I don't want this place to change." She in hauled the fresh crisp air. Two stopped to watch two rabbits chase each other in the open grass. Al smiled there were so many things that he forgot about his home that suddenly came rushing back to his head. He looked to the sky. Crystal clear blue sky with white puffy clouds that took many different forms. He felt joy, happiness, and many other emotions that couldn't be felt in the hallow shell that he lived in for so many years. Winry stared at him through the corner of her eyes. _'He puts on a happy face, yet there is no meaning behind it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed sighed as he dropped himself into a chair that the table. He reached over to pick up the paper, and read through it. Alphonse came in and poured him a cup of coffee. The same routine every morning. Get out of bed, read the paper while drinking coffee, go to work come home eat dinner go to sleep just to start all over again the next day. He sighed again as he folded the paper up and placed it on the table. "Same damn thing every day yet the press thinks it's the newest thing on the street." He muttered.

"Well there isn't much to write about. Especially with the germens killing any publisher that writes anything different." Al said as he sat down with a cup of coffee for himself. "Times are only going to get worse. I hear the Nazis are going door to door making sure that no ones hiding and so called fugitives." He said taking a sip of the warm content of his mug. "Pretty soon its only a matter of time before they get to our door and check this place."

Edward laughed lightly. "They only thing they're gonna find are clothes laying everywhere and several mechanical arms and legs." He said waving the whole thing off. "Besides it's not like we have anything to hide anyways." He pushed himself from the table while taking his cup with him. "You want me to make breakfast today?" he asked walking into the kitchen. He got a mumbled yeah from the dining room. Getting out the pans that he would need Ed set about to making just a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. Bringing two plates out he gave one to Al and sat back into his chair. "We're running low on food." He said as he started to eat his meal.

Al nodded his head. "I'll go shopping today after we get back from the square. Hopefully by then we'll have enough money from the job to last us a few weeks." He said taking a bite out of the eggs. "I have a theory on how to make the rockets go faster. But unfortunately the design calls for a stronger engine, which means that the weight is going to be getting heavier which will just prevent it from going high in the sky." He looked at his food as he played with it with his fork.

"Don't worry about it Al. between you engineering and my brains I'm sure that somehow we can make your theory reality." Ed said with a grin. He shoved a piece of bacon into his make quickly chewed then swallowed it. "Plus we can always ask your buddies out for help. They are just as good as you are, although you do have them beat." He said as he laughed at the smirk that came across the other mans face. It was true out of Al's friends he was the brightest of them all. Edward was the only one who could really match with him. "Besides it can't be all that hard. I mean if you really think about it. All we have to do is combine a metals together to get the right weight add on your booster trail test, fail and error look at what was wrong and fix it." He said as if that solved all their problems

Alphonse thought over what Edward had said. It was basically true, but that was what they did with all their projects. _'How does he manage to make everything sound so easy, yet in reality it's a bitch to work out?'_ He thought with a small laugh. The two had been living in their small apartment for nearly a month now and were both getting paid rather well. They built rockets and were paid top dollar if they were successful. Edward allowed Alphonse and they other men take all the money. There wasn't really any reason for him to take it when his father sent him money. "Hey Ed your dad sent you a package. It's by the phone." He said

Ed blinked as if everything just was new to him. Registering what Al had said to him and got up from the table and got the small box shade package. Knowing what was in it already he went to his room and threw it onto his bed, before heading back to the dining room and taking both empty plates. He quickly washed them and set them in the rack to dry. Walking back into the other room he got his shoes, and coat on he grabbed the keys. "Hey Al hurry up or we'll be late again." He called from the door. He laughed as Al came crashing into the room trying to get everything that he needed at once. He quickly ran down the stairs as he saw Al glare at him and give chase. As they ran outside with laughter they almost ran a lady over.

"Slow down boys. If you two keep running in and out of there you're going to get hurt." The women said. She smiled at the while holding a pot of flowers. Standing behind her was a police officer whom it appeared was in a conversation with the lady before the two young labs came. Pushing himself from the wall he was leaning against he smirked and waved at the boys. "Hey there you two, I want you boys to behave yourselves or I'll be taking you to the station personally." He said with a small smile.

"We're sorry Gracia." Al said with a small bow. "We'll be more careful." He turned to look at the officer, "They only one who should get locked up is you Hughes." He said with a smile. Gracia laughed slightly at the boy, while Hughes looked a little dumbfounded. After a while he shrugged hit off.

"I see you boys are late again." He said as he walked behind them and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. "I really should give you a ticket for speeding down those stairs. After all it is a hazard to both of your healths."

Edward frowned as he picked Hughes arm from his shoulder. "The only thing that's bad for our health is running into you." He said in a joking mattered. Al just nodded his head in agreement. "And yes your right we are late again, although this time it was my fault." True it was his fault but it was also Alphonse's fault as well, for he had heard the sound of Ed's alarm clock, but never went to wake him.

"Alright boys I'll just give you a warning this time, but next time I won't be so forgiving." Hughes said with a mock stern voice and face. He then cracked a smile knowing he wasn't going to fool anyone with that statement. "Although I'll let you both know when next time is." They both nodded as they ran off down the street to were their car was parked the night before.

"I don't think I'll under stand that man." Al said as he climbed into the back seat. He set some of his paper work which were mainly blueprints down on the seat next to him. Ed climbed into the driver's seat and started up the engine.

"He's just looking out for us." Ed said as he got onto the road. He beeped the horn at Hughes and Gracia as they went pass getting a wave from the two. "You'll get use to it, it's just the way he is." He said as he looked at Al through the rear view mirror. "That and he gives tips to everything. If you wanna know what is going on in the area just asks him and he'll tell you just about everything."

Al nodded his head with a smile. "I'll remember that bit of information." He said with a small chuckle. "But Edward if you don't hurry up we'll be late for work." He said as he glanced at his wrist watch. "Just try to keep it within the speed limit." He added but too late as Ed stepped on the gas pedal, and they were gone.

Edwards Gurl: Ok First chapter done. I hope you guys like it. And please remember to R & R. That's was makes me want to continue with the story.


End file.
